This invention is intended for use with a high-flexibility undercarpet wiring system for branch circuit power distribution, generally in open office areas, for example, wherein flat cable is utilized for connection to wall, baseboard or underfloor wiring systems. As an example, feed wiring from a suitable raceway may be brought into and connected to a suitable transition connector such as a device fully described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 534,203 entitled "Flat Cable Transition Connector" and assigned to the assignee of this invention. A feed end of a flat multiconductor cable is connected to the transition connector and installed with proper techniques on a floor surface in accordance with predetermined runs to selected power and communication outlets such as established by floor pedestals and the like which in turn utilize transition connectors for transition from the flat multiconductor cable to round wire for power, telephone and data wiring.
In the undercarpet wiring system of the assignee of this application, an aim is to maintain the thickness of electrically innerconnected cables to a minimum dimension. Known arrangements have utilized multiconductor cables arranged in longitudinally abutting relation for splices or in 90.degree. abutting relation for taps. Cables arranged in mutual overlapping relation are known such as in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 31,336. To minimize the thickness of cable interconnection, it is desired to avoid such cable overlapping. A variety of different contact connector strips have also been developed wherein each require individual alignment for each separate connection of each conductor pair. Such known arrangements commonly require use of various strips of different dimensions for interconnecting conductor pairs and frequently require partially perforated flat cables to achieve connections between cable and contact connector strips.
In the case of a splice connection, individual cable conductors are aligned, and a connection may be made between cables in longitudinally abutting relation without any significant confusion during installation. In the case of a tap connection however, there is more likelihood of connection error. The cables must be connected or arranged in orthogonal abutting relation. Each conductor of each cable thereby runs in a direction normal to all conductors of the other cable, and there is a possibility of one conductor of one cable being connected in error to plural conductors of the other cable.
These problems in the past have been addressed by trying to eliminate installation confusion by using different length connector strips for each connection to be made. However, such an approach may require as many as five different length connectors to be available, for example, for 3, 4, or 5 phase taps with neutral and ground carried through, and requires selective choices by an installer to determine the correct length connector strip and obviously additionally requires an undesired inventory of different length connector strips.
In the system of the assignee of this invention, a single common sized connector is used throughout for either tap or splice applications for 3, 4 or 5 conductor systems in cooperation with a unique jig for ease of installation. Accordingly, no need exists for different sized connectors during installation, and there is no need for concern on the part of an installer with regard to proper connector strip selection or orientation. Moreover, the jig of this invention significantly enchances the ease and simplicity of error-free installation.